Mort pour elle
by olukkalp
Summary: Un sourire hypnotisant. Des bras apaisant. Un baiser et le bruit d'une détonation.
Les personnages de One piece, ainsi que l'univers de ce manga ne m'appartiens pas, j'écris juste des histoires en empruntant les personnages.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi somptueux.

Ce sourire qu'il avait arborait et qu'il ne partageait que rarement. Ce sourire tellement sincère. Un sourire enfantin, celui que peut offrir un petit-garçon à sa mère.

Elle l'avait trouvé magnifique. Elle qui d'ordinaire répétait sans cesse que ce même jeune homme était encore qu'un stupide gamin n'ayant que deux ans d'âge mental et un gouffre à la place de l'estomac.

Pourtant, des sourires, des rires, il en avait échangé des tonnes. Et avec des tonnes de diverses personnes. Mais, comment expliquez ? Celui-là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jamais.

Elle le connaissait dans sa plus profonde stupidité comme dans ces moments de forces. Elle le savait assez impulsif, se vexant et pouvant rapidement s'énervé, tout comme rigolé. Il était assez bipolaire et lunatique tout compte fait. Y'avait pas a cherché plus loin. Cet homme était un mystère. Un mystère avec qui elle cohabitait depuis plusieurs années, à présent. La seule personne en qui elle acceptait d'exécuter les ordres.

Elle lui devait la vie. Il l'avait sauvé de son enfer. Il avait sauvé tous ceux étant chers à ses yeux. En échange, elle l'avait rejoint. Elle avait rejoint cet équipage de cinglé. Et même pas à contrecœur. Fin, au départ, elle pensait que ce n'était que des boulets, des gars sans cervelle qui usaient de leurs capacités physiques pour obtenir tout objet de leurs désirs. Mais elle changea bien vite de point de vue après avoir pris l'habitude de leurs présences près d'elle.

Ils étaient sa famille. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Son One piece à elle, c'était lui. C'était ce qu'il avait créé. C'était cette atmosphère dans lequel y vivaient et vivent toujours. Il était l'objet des disputes comme des rires sur le navire.

Il était ce verre cassé. Il était la source de la mélodie sortant des instruments de musique. Il était ce vent soufflant avec douceur sur la peau. Il était également ce vent brutal qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Or, il était également le soleil. Il brillait, comme personne ne le pourra jamais.

Il était la colère, la joie, la tristesse, la bonté, la force, il était tout.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le frappait dans ses cas-là ? N'était-il pas censé le commander, lui ? Il pourrait la punir, la faire souffrir, la priver de moultes choses. Mais à la place, il souriait. Il souriait alors qu'elle venait de le frapper. Et sans raison par-dessus le marché ! Alors, pourquoi tant de gaité après avoir reçu un poing dans la gueule ?

Elle ne comprit pas. Elle était aussi paumé qu'un Zoro dans une forêt.

Elle ne sut comment réagir quand il l'a pris soudainement dans ses bras et qu'il sauta dans l'eau avec elle. C'était un petit ruisseau. Il avait clairement pied, mais c'était assez profond pour que le bas de son corps reste dans l'eau. Eau, d'un bleu claire et pure, magnifique. La couleur, bien qu'elle soit claire avait certaines touches de turquoise auquel elle s'émerveilla, toujours bien installée dans le bras du jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'avait été dans tout le reste de sa vie.

Il avait encore ce fameux sourire scotcher sur le visage. Elle se disait même qu'à cet instant, il était juste beau.

Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais magnifique avaient quelques mèches lui retombant sur le visage. Ses grand yeux, tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure, brillaient et la fixaient intensément. Sa cicatrice sous son œil gauche lui ajoutait un charme évident. Et ses pommettes étaient légèrement teinté de rosé alors qu'on voyait des magnifiques fossettes accompagnant ce sourire qu'il arborait. Un sourire qui prenait beaucoup de place sur son visage. On ne voyait que quelques dents à travers le petit espace entrouvert entre ses deux lèvres.

Son chapeau de paille, tombait derrière sa nuque grâce à la ficelle qu'elle avait elle-même cousue. Ses fines épaules, ses fins bras ressortaient des muscles incroyables à travers sa peau très légèrement hâlé. Vu qu'elle était pressée contre lui, elle pouvait très nettement sentir les abdos de son porteur, tout en ayant une main sur sa grande cicatrice en forme de croix sur son torse.

Et elle ? Elle était convaincue d'être toute rouge. Elle était sûr qu'elle devait afficher une expression béat et émerveillé. Elle se sentait stupide mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Il avait dut l'empoisonné, l'ensorcelé, ou quelque chose du genre ! Il l'avait envoûté. Ou bien, était-elle en plein rêve ? Non, ça ressemblait trop à la réalité pour que ce ne soit qu'une imagination débordante soudaine du responsable de ses rêves.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle lui sourit à son tour, presque enfin sortie de sa contemplation. Elle resta donc sans-voix quand il prit la parole, observant attentivement, tout mouvement que ses lèvres exécutaient. Lèvres, qu'elle voulait toucher, goûté.

\- **Oi Nami?**

- **Oui ?**

Il lui refit se même sourire. Elle en resta bouche-bée.

- **Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

- **Ah...Ah oui, et pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

 **-J'ai trouvé le One piece.**

- **Ah oui ?!** S'exclama-t-elle.

 **-Oui, en plus j'suis bête, ce fameux trésor était près de moi depuis presque le début de ma carrière de pirate et je ne l'ai pas capté bien avant !**

- **Tu peux être plus clair, s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre complètement.**

- **C'est toi mon One piece. J'ai réussi. Je suis Roi des pirates, maintenant !**

- **Mais enfin, Luffy, je ne peux pas être l'One piece !**

- **Bien sûr que si, tu es le plus précieux de mes trésors. J'ai même prévenu mon grand-père que j'avais trouvé le One piece, sans lui dire que c'est toi, mais voilà, il ne pourra plus rien dire sur ma carrière de pirate. Je suis l'homme le plus libre au monde ! Et le plus heureux !**

 **-Non, mais espèce de crétin ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de le dire à ton grand-père ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il fait partie de la marine ?!**

- **Hihi, pas grave, je sais déjà qu'il est là de toute manière.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et lui dit :

 **-Je t'aime Nami. Pas comme un capitaine, ni comme un nakama ou un ami, je t'aime comme quelqu'un de fou amoureux. Tu es l'étincelle du soleil qui brille sur le pavillon de notre équipage quand il vogue en pleine mer. Tu es celle à qui je tiens le plus. J'ai même caché une bague pour toi dans la petite boîte dans mon placard, tu sais la boite que j'avais toujours refusée d'ouvrir devant vous et que je n'avais jamais voulu que vous voyiez le contenu. Tu verras, j'espère que ça te plair-**

Il ne parla plus, il ne pouvait plus. Des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes en guise d'un long baiser passionné. Puis, par manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Roi des Pirates.**

Ils sourirent, avant de se rejeter sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Puis, le bruit d'une détonation.

Puis, des larmes.

- **Pleure pas Nami, je serais là pour toujours** , dit-il en mettant son menton sur le cœur (ou la poitrine :3) de la jeune femme.

- **Oui** , murmura-t-elle, tout en essayant de camoufler ses sanglots.

* * *

Il mourut ainsi. Sourire aux lèvres, tel le fier D qu'il était. Il mourut avec sa navigatrice dans ses bras. Il était mort debout. Il était mort par une balle en plomb de granite marin. Il était mort le même jour où il devint le roi des pirates. Il mourut le jour où il avoua ses sentiments à la rousse. Il mourut avant même de lui dire que s'il souriait après même qu'elle l'ait frappé, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait également. Et s'il était mort ainsi, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas par le fruit du hasard, mais c'était lui qui avait choisi que sa se terminerai de la sorte. Il avait senti la présence des marines depuis le début. Et s'il s'était mis face à l'horizon et dos à la forêt. C'était pour protéger sa bien-aimée. Il était mort pour la sauver. Il était mort pour elle.

* * *

Bon voilà, un petit OS que j'ai écrit car je trouvais l'idée vraiment mignonne et qu'elle me trottait dans un coin de la tête. Bien que je ne sais pas s'il est bien écrit et intéressant pour vous, fin bref. Merci pour ceux qui la liront !

 **Katym : Au cas où tu passerais par-là, j'aimerais te remercier pour ta review** **pour mon os** _ **Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, ma belle !**_ **Et oui j'avais fait Law assez OOC mais j'avais oublié de le préciser. Et oui tu as bien deviné pour le fait que ce soit deux gangs ennemis mais ce 'est pas une fusillade qui éclate mais juste une balle ayant visé bien précisément la jeune femme, mais d'on je ne voulais pas plus en parlé et voulait juste garder la scène à l'hôpital. Merci, encore, à bientôt !**


End file.
